You're Beautiful
by phantom hope
Summary: This is a story based on the song by James Blunt. What do you do if you love someone, but they love someone else?


He sat there on the subway, placing his hair behind him in utter annoyance. A smile came across his dry, ashen lips as he looked out the window. He was having a great day.

The teenager was jerked out of his daydream by an exuberant laughter. He turned back to find _her_. Katherine "Kitty" Pryde. The most innocent and beautiful girl in all Bayville was sitting a couple of seats behind him on the other side of the subway.

Kitty saw the boy's gaze, and smiled at him. In that sweet, angelic way, she smiled.

The boy grinned back, but it left as quickly as it came. He then saw Lance sitting next to her. Lance leaned in close to Kitty and whispered into her ear, making her giggle more.

A new song came onto the subway radio as the previous one faded.

_My life is brilliant.__  
__My love is pure.__  
__I saw an angel.__  
__Of that I'm sure.__  
__She smiled at me on the subway.__  
__She was with another man.__  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that,__  
__'Cause I've got a plan._

The car came to a halt. As soon as the door opened, the boy made a mad dash to it and ran the whole way home.

Once he got there, he locked himself into his room. He picked up his high school yearbook. He looked through to find a picture of him and Pryde in it. They were smiling at the camera. Or at least he was. During that picture, they were bitter enemies. They were at a school carnival, and he had taken a water balloon from the water balloon toss and threw it at her, getting her soaked. He never remembered seeing her _so _pissed.

He plopped down on his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of his cherubic Pryde.

A week after the subway incident, he was at a party. Everyone he knew-and almost everyone he didn't- was there. The music was blaring loudly through out the large house he found himself in.

He felt his heart sink as he watched Kitty and Lance dance together to a slow song. Another swig of his bottle of bourbon. That really hits the spot. One more couldn't hurt. Look at them dance. Or another. They just keep dancing. More? Why not? Still dancing.

Suddenly, he found himself incredibly intoxicated. He collapsed on the ground. Still conscious, he was laughing. "Aw man! I fell! Some one help me up!" he bellowed cheerfully.

"Are you all right?" asked Kitty. She had parted herself from her boyfriend to tend to her fallen companion. "Let me take you home. You've had to much to drink. Let me help you."

"My angel's come to save me," he blurted. However, he was so drunk that his sentence was slurred to the point of incoherence.

During the car ride, Kitty turned on the radio to alleviate some tension. A familiar song played on the radio.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,__  
__As we walked on by.__  
__She could see from my face that I was,__  
__Fucking high,__  
__And I don't think that I'll see her again,__  
__But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

"You hold on. I'll get someone stronger to help me carry you to your room." Kitty was back in a flash with Wanda. Together, the two girls carried him to his bed. The placed a bucket next to his bed. In the case of alcohol, what goes down almost always comes up.

After a couple of minutes of having Kitty watch him through the night, Lance came home. She left the room and shut the door. He could still hear them.

"Lance. I'm really worried about him. He's been so depressed lately."

"It's okay Kitty. C'mere."

"Oh Lance!

The drunken teen threw up, and then passed out.

Two years later, he sat in his bedroom in his tuxedo. They had just left for there honeymoon. His angel and Lance. They finally tied the knot.

He took a picture out of his dresser drawer. It was of him and Kitty. They were at the park together with the rest of there friends. Lance couldn't make it, and it was one of the best day's of the man's teenage life.

They were sitting under a tree together. Him and his angel. Her head rested on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around hers. His silver hair graced his pallid face as he gave his trademark grin. She had let her hair down (after much badgering from him) and the dark chestnut locks fell divinely to her waist. She was smiling out of the frame. Smiling at him.

A tear fell down his cheek. He turned on the radio. An older and vaguely familiar song pierced the air.

"I love you Kitty," he whispered tenebrously, "But I'll never be with you." And then, Pietro pulled the trigger. As his blood stained the carpet, the song faded into the air.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you.__  
__You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face,__  
__When she thought up that I should be with you.__  
__But it's time to face the truth,__  
__I will never be with you._


End file.
